


Family

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Family, Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Clint remembers his family.   
He is the middle child.  
He has an older brother and a younger sister.   
His father was in clothing business.   
His mother very loving. Clint had been her favourite.   
He remembered the fsmily horse. Storm was his name.  
He only let Clint ride him.  
After he was turned, Clint watched his mother and family grieve.   
Over the centuries he has kept an eye on his brother's decendents.

Now Clint has a new family.  
They are a group of misfits who surprisingly fit.  
He found love in a beautiful spy who was as ageless as him.  
Avengers were his family and he would do anything to protect them.


End file.
